


It's Only A Bit of Thunder

by newamericana



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cute things, Fluff, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newamericana/pseuds/newamericana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete Wentz is not afraid of thunder. Nope. Not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only A Bit of Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> this is lame but i am tired and absolute peterick trash

If there’s one thing you should know about Pete Wentz, is that he was definitely, most assuredly, not afraid of thunderstorms. Not one little bit. He was too manly for that, to be scared of just a loud noise. Nope. Pete Wentz was not afraid of thunder whatsoever.

So, on one hotel night, when there was biggest motherfucking storm in the history of ever outside, Pete Wentz definitely did not shriek and leap under the covers at the first clap of thunder. And he definitely did not stay curled up there for the next two hours because he was scared. Absolutely not.

An hour into the storm, when Pete was thoroughly convinced that he was going to get struck by lightning and die, the door creaked open. Which, of course, caused him to scurry even farther under the covers because, well, he was sort of in a state of paranoia right now.

“Pete?” he heard a familiar voice ask.

Pete just gave a muffled groan from his hiding place, to show that Patrick that he was there and listening, and two seconds later when there was another loud boom he may have sort of let out a tiny yelp.

He heard a sigh. “Pete, are you seriously trying to hide from the thunder?”

It took Pete a couple seconds, but he managed to bring his head up from out of the covers, his hair sticking up in all directions and a mixture of terror and embarrassment in his eyes. “It’s a very serious thing to hide from ‘Trick like what if I get struck by lightning what if I die young I have so much life to live I don’t want it to end because of some stupid storm and stupid lightning this is a very real fear to—“

He was cut off by Patrick’s laugh. Which okay, wasn’t very surprising, because logically, here was a grown man hiding from the thunder like a seven year old. But when Patrick just kept laughing and laughing, Pete started to frown because hey, that kind of hurt.

He opened his mouth to say something, to stop his boyfriend from mocking his fears that were 100% Real and Legitimate, when Patrick squeezed out in between laughs, “God Pete, you’re such a fucking nerd,” and went over and gave Pete a big sloppy kiss.

Which of course, as luck would have it, broke apart the second Pete heard thunder again and jumped back, causing Patrick to laugh yet again.

Pete reddened a little. “Hey, y’know instead of just making fun of me you could at least come and cuddle with me and like, protect me.”

“You’re the fucking cheesiest person alive, you know that?" But he joined him anyway, curling around Pete and peppering little kisses down Pete’s neck, and Pete thought, well, maybe thunderstorms weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
